<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unassuming Gentleman by missrizu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497132">An Unassuming Gentleman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrizu/pseuds/missrizu'>missrizu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrizu/pseuds/missrizu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"On the following morning he hastened to Rosings to pay his respects… and to the great surprise of all the party, when Mr. Collins returned the gentlemen accompanied him." The marriage of Elizabeth and Darcy, as seen from the point of view of one William Collins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unassuming Gentleman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Collins smiled his largest smile. "I bear you the warmest welcome, sirs, on behalf of me and all my household."</p><p>"Thank you, sir," Colonel Fitzwilliam said. "We are looking forward to meeting our aunt's neighbors."</p><p>"They have houseguests, you know, Colonel Fitzwilliam," Lady Catherine cut in. "Relatives of the new Mrs. Collins, her father and a sister, as well as a friend, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."</p><p>Colonel Fitzwilliam looked at Mr. Darcy, his eyebrows rising. "Indeed? Shall we greet them, Darcy?"</p><p>"Would you be inclined to?"</p><p>"I should think you would want to, I am here at your pleasure."</p><p>Mr. Collins thought of the honor such a visit would bestow and felt it was his duty to do all he could to increase the appeal of such a visit to the young gentlemen. "You would be most welcome at the parsonage, I am sure, sirs. Though it is early and they may be simply dressed, I am sure sir, I am sure your visit would be nothing less than the highlight of the day."</p><p>"Let's go then," Mr. Darcy said. There was a glint of anticipation in his eye Mr. Collins had noted though and attributed to his happiness at arriving at Rosings, the great estate of his aunt. When Mr. Collins got Mr. Bennet's letter less than a year later, he thought of that glint again, though now in a different light.</p><p>***</p><p>Charlotte Lucas had proven a good wife. Dutiful, attentive, quiet. There was nothing more Mr. Collins would ask for. And lady Catherine had approved.</p><p>Nevertheless, Mr. Collins at times thought of his first proposal. At times he found himself eager to show Elizabeth Bennet the life she had missed. He supposed she might marry an officer or a small farmer, though he felt certain his own offer would be the best she could hope to achieve, coming, as it did, with the future promise of inheriting Longborn. It was of course very possible another offer marriage would never be made to her. At the thought he was gratified to find a Christian sense of pity rising in his heart. He sometime planned how he might address Elizabeth at the death of her father, or in her own spinsterhood, what he might say, how he might comport himself.</p><p>He would amuse himself with these scenes, and congratulate himself on the condescension with which he was prepared to treat his young cousin. He felt that lady Catherine would approve of such help offered to an unfortunate relation.</p><p>All that changed with the letter. They had been sitting in the small sunroom, having just finished breakfast. The post had come, bearing a letter from Elizabeth Bennet to Charlotte, and one from Mr. Bennet to Mr. Collins. Charlotte could hardly contain the smile that lit her countenance upon scanning the first lines, giving her face a glow it had rarely borne around the parsonage. Her glow increased every moment as she read. Mr. Collin's own letter, though bringing the same tidings, produced a quite different reaction.</p><p>Now, it had been one month since receiving that letter, and he and his wife were in a carriage on their way to Derbyshire. When the invitation had arrived in the post, he had first been inclined to refuse, on account of Lady Catherine's strong disapproval. But he had been convinced by Charlotte that his own connection to the family, as well as her own friendship with Elizabeth, were strong reasons calling for their attendance. Coupled with the exile from Rosings that had been their lot since news of the engagement broke, and a trip to Derbyshire seemed well timed.</p><p>***</p><p>The carriage pulled up to the church and Mr. Collins descended, offering his wife his hand. They walked into the church together, and Mr. Collins left Charlotte at their seats to answer the call of nature. On his return in the hall he noticed a figure, tall and finely dressed, and soon noted the man approaching him was the man of the hour, Elizabeth's intended himself, Mr. Darcy.</p><p>Mr. Collins had prepared a few remarks should he meet the gentleman. It had been a tricky business, as he felt he would be remiss in his duty both as a clergyman and were he not to express the opinions of Lady Catherine de Bourgh. He cleared his throat and stepped in front of the oncoming figure.</p><p>"Mr. Darcy," Mr. Collins dipped in a slight bow. "May I offer you my most heartfelt congratulations on this happy occasion."</p><p>Mr. Darcy smiled warmly, an expression Mr. Collins had never before observed upon his face, at Merryton or Rosings. "Thank you, sir. I am indeed a lucky man."</p><p>Mr. Collins took Darcy's warmth as an invitation to continue talking. "My cousin can certainly be a most enchanting creature, really a most spirited young lady. Well able to draw a man in, I am sure. Really quite, how do you say . . . flirtatious. I know very well, sir, the coquettishness of my cousin."</p><p>"Of what are you talking, sir?" Mr. Darcy said slowly, his smile fading.</p><p>"Why, of my own proposal to Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy's face revealed he had never heard of any such proposal.</p><p>"When was this?"</p><p>"Soon after your friend's ball at Netherfield. My cousin had so captivated me with her wit and attentions, that I was quite overborne."</p><p>"Good god."</p><p>"I was at first very put out by her refusal, very much surprised, in light of what her behavior had been. Quite flirtatious."</p><p>"You really think it right to be talking to me on such a topic, today?"</p><p>Mr. Collins did own he had gotten a bit carried away in his talk about Elizabeth. He had meant merely to establish a rapport, though detected his attempt had come up a bit short. He had not talked about the refusal since that day, and though he had not meant to say so much, his feelings had carried him somewhat astray. He thought now Mr. Darcy might imagine he bore feelings of rivalry over Elizabeth, and so he hastened to add,</p><p>"In the end I have been quite lucky in my choice of partner. Charlotte has been a most excellent wife. I wish you every similar happiness, indeed I do sir, should such happiness be possible."</p><p>"Should such happiness be possible?" Mr. Collins felt himself now on the ground on which he meant to tread, where he might express the voice of his patroness.</p><p>"Yes, sir. You must know of the disapproval of your aunt, lady Catherine de Bourgh."</p><p>"My aunt?"</p><p>"Yes. I feel it my duty as a clergyman to promote harmony between members of all the families within my sphere of influence. While of course wishing you every happiness, I must tell you she has expressed her strong disapproval, on multiple occasions, in the most passionate terms. She has spoken to me on many occasions to me of the dangers of unequal marriages."</p><p>Mr. Darcy had turned red, and though his features maintained a cold civility, there was no friendliness in his tone as he said, "There is nothing unequal about our marriage. Sir, you will remember there are two people in this marriage, myself and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. What my aunt thinks or does not think of this union is of no concern to me."</p><p>"I meant no offence. Of course I wish you every happiness in your prospective bride. I am personally convinced, as I mentioned to lady Catherine, that the position my cousin will attain as your wife will somewhat tame her spirits."</p><p>Mr. Darcy was silent and, Mr. Collins thought, in a contemplative state of mind. Had Mr. Collins been a bit more discerning, he would have seen Mr. Darcy was in fact livid. But Mr. Collins had never been disposed to made a study of the true nuances of expressions, preferring instead to ascribe to those acquaintances with whom he had discourse his own estimations of their reactions. And Mr. Collins felt that Mr. Darcy, being a man of great understanding, would not fail to recognize and appreciate the wisdom of Lady Catherine De Bourgh. And would ascribe all due value to the man who had made himself into the messenger for such just and proper sentiments.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>